This invention relates to a closure for protection of a connection section or splicing section of a communication cable such as an optical fiber cable or the like, and more particularly to an improvement in a cable closure for connection of an optical fiber cable.
In general, a closure for cable connection which has been typically applied to such a purpose includes a cable receiving structure for protection of a connection section of a cable. The cable receiving structure includes end plates through which a cable is inserted and a cylindrical sleeve formed so as to receive the cable connection section therein while covering it and constructed so as to be split in a longitudinal direction thereof. Two lengthwise split parts of the sleeve arranged between the end plates in a manner to be opposite to each other are joined together through abutting portions thereof opposite to each other using any suitable fixing means such as screws or the like, resulting in providing the sleeve for airtightly or water-tightly protecting the cable connection section.
The conventional cable closure thus formed is required to exhibit rigidity sufficient to prevent deformation of the sleeve and properties sufficient to prevent intrusion of moisture thereinto. For this purpose, the sleeve is so constructed that components or parts therefor are closely or tightly coupled to each other and coupling between the cable and the sleeve is likewise tightly carried out. Unfortunately, such construction of the conventional sleeve causes setting and handling of the cable led out of the end plates to be substantially troublesome, when branching of the cable, lead-in thereof, connection thereof or the like is desired. Also, in order that the conventional sleeve ensures sufficient connection and fastening of the cable, it is rendered complicated in structure and expensive due to troublesome manufacturing thereof. Further, the sleeve fails to exhibit satisfactory durability. In addition, the conventional cable closure is provided with a tray guide for receiving a connection section of a cable fiber and an excessive fiber of the cable fiber therein, which is formed by stacking a plurality of receiving trays on each other. Unfortunately, handling of the receiving trays each having the cable fiber received therein and assembling and disassembling of the tray guide are highly troublesome, because a number of tools are required therefor and the tray guide is extensively complicated in structure.